


Mosquito

by EZM2016



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZM2016/pseuds/EZM2016
Summary: Just a quick Steve/Tony one-shot. Fluff. Humor





	Mosquito

**A/N: First STONY! Second Avenger story.**

**This is my shortest fic I've ever posted.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**"Mosquito"**

**Avenger One-shot**

**Steve/Tony**

* * *

Tony waltzed into his kitchen, humming some song that was stuck in his head as he made his way to the coffee pot and pouring him a cup, still in his own little world. Natasha cleared her throat, from where she sat at the bar, thoroughly scaring Tony as she took in his appearance and quirked an eyebrow at him. The genius was dressed in an old, grease-stained t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants that hung dangerously low on his hips and his hair was all messed up, sticking out in every direction.

"Morning, Nat." He greeted sleepily, taking a sip of his coffee as he leaned on the counter in front of her.

All she did was "Hmmm," and smirked slightly.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Your neck, Stark." She stated simply, smirking again as the man flushed slightly, moving his hand to his neck and wincing slightly as he touched the still tender skin there. Looking back at Natasha she pinned him an expectant look and he just shrugged.

"Mosquito bites." He offered lamely, taking another sip of his coffee as he moved about the kitchen to find some breakfast.

The elevator opened and out stepped Steve who was also in the same rumpled state as Tony, still half asleep, walking into the kitchen for coffee as well and before he even made into the kitchen good Tony had handed over a second cup he had fixed.

"Morning, Cap," he greeted, to which Steve just grunted his thanks and went to plop down beside Natasha who had a mischievous glint in her eye. Both men took a big gulp of their drinks as she turned towards Steve and spoke.

"Good morning, Mosquito." Causing both men to spit out their drinks all over the counter, choking and trying to deny it as she got up and walked to the elevator, the doors closing behind her.

"Well shit." Tony cursed.

"Language!" Steve corrected.


End file.
